


It's Time

by ToraTsuin



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: also??? canon?? whomst??? never heard of her, listen you can take my gay daughters from my cold dead hands, tsuna loves his people a lot god bless my boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 14:41:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13592271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToraTsuin/pseuds/ToraTsuin
Summary: The others hated it whenever he brought up bringing the girls into the loop. He's argued with everyone, poured his heart and soul into bringing them in. Isn't it better to know and be better prepared than be caught unaware? He takes matters into his own hand when Kyoko throws her big sad eyes his way.





	It's Time

It’s a somber event, one the others wanted to avoid, but Tsuna has no choice to face it head on. He doesn’t tell the others about it, because he’s had this argument with them- with Hayato, with Takeshi, with Ryohei, with Reborn.

But Kyoko asks, so sweetly, a bittersweet smile on her face, and god if Tsuna didn’t love her like a sister, maybe he wouldn’t have given in. Maybe if Hana hadn’t given that ‘ _I’m mildly disappointed in you_ ’ look with a pat to his shoulder that made Tsuna feel so defeated. Maybe if Haru hadn’t stood up taller than he’s seen in her in a while, and confronted him without a single “hahi”.

Maybe, just maybe, Tsuna wouldn’t have given if he wasn’t battling his own heart. After all, he knew all too well how it felt to be in their position. Knowing that something was happening, something crucial and they were so close to the truth, but kept in the dark.

Tsuna didn’t want to become his father. He didn’t want to become the Ninth. Tsuna didn’t want to admit that this whole mafia heir thing had changed his heart. Because it hadn’t. So here he was with the girls in his office, the door shut, and their expect but oh so trusting eyes on him. It’s almost enough to crush his heart, how much they trusted him, yet he let his heart be swayed by others. On decisions that weren’t theirs to decide, on decisions that weren’t even his to decide.

“What happens from this very moment, to the moment that door opens can stay strictly here if that’s what you want.” Tsuna lays his head on his hand with a fond smile, “Although, knowing you, I’m sure it won’t stay that way.”

Hana snorts, “I hope whatever got all the boy’s underwear in enough knots to stop you from saying this before is enough to warrant that warning. Otherwise I’m going to have to kick Ryohei’s ass.”

“You’ll probably want to kick his ass after what I say anyway. I feel bad for him, he has no idea.” Tsuna laughs.

“Wait, you didn’t tell the others about this?” Kyoko prompts, shifting her position enough to cross her legs in front of his desk.

“Kyoko, my office would be burnt to the ground before anyone would let me tell you guys. Do you know how hard it was for me to convince Mukuro and Chrome this was necessary? Three weeks. They are my accomplices. The others think we are at the movies.” Tsuna waves his hand when all three try to say something, “It’s fine. I’m more worried about your anger than theirs.”

The girls glance between each other before they settle in their seats.

“Now to the good stuff. I’m sure you all remember all the lies the boys and I told about our injuries throughout the years, considering how useless Ryohei is in that aspect. Hana, I’m sure you remember Reborn telling you that I’m heir to an enormous international company.” The girls nod and Tsuna smiles, “Well, that’s a lie as well. The business aspect is merely a coverup. I’m the heir of the biggest mafia family in Italy. Ryohei, Hayato, Takeshi, Kyoya, Chrome, Mukuro, Irie-kun, even Lambo and Ipin, they are all apart of the underground organized crime. I’ve taken them into my generation’s assets for Vongola’s mafia scene. Which basically means I’ve claimed each and every one of them as my own. Namimori is my sanctuary for mafia and civilian alike, which is why I haven’t been pressed to tell you before. However, with you being in our tight knit group, I thought it was about time you knew.”

There’s five seconds of beautiful, stressful silence before Hana breaks it. “The others told you not to tell us to protect us, didn’t they? When you and Ryohei had that huge fight it was because you wanted to inform us. When Takeshi couldn’t look me in the eye for three weeks it’s because he didn’t want you to inform us either, wasn’t it?”

Tsuna has the decency to look sheepish, but he nods. “You’re dead on as always Hana. It’s a little terrifying.”

“So. Tsuna,” Kyoko gives him a weird look, and honestly Tsuna’s a little scared, “how long have you been trying to convince the others to agree to bring us into the loop.”

Tsuna looks out his window, and the girls feel bad because he looks defeated, it looks so wrong on him, “Three years. The first year and a half I was in denial that I was ever going to become the next boss.”

The noise they makes indicates that they are not happy about this. Before he can comment on it though, Haru asks a very hard question. “How does the fire work? Is it magical? Does everyone have one? Why are there different colors? Also does it hurt?”

“The flames don’t hurt, unless you are pushing yourself way beyond your limits. There are seven types. Sky is orange, the strongest and the most rare, and has harmony attributes. Storm is degeneration, it’s red. Rain is blue, it’s calming to the point of numbing your senses. Sun is yellow, and has healing attributes, but can power up attacks. Lightning is green, it can act like actual lightning. Cloud is purple, it can duplicate. Mist is indigo, they create illusions. Each flame craves to be connect to a Sky, to be brought into their grasp. A Sky graves elements to call it’s own. Most people have flames, but typically they aren’t cultivated within the lifetime. As for characteristics, it’s probably easier to compare based on those around us. They’re pretty much textbook examples.” Tsuna pauses briefly, Hana looks like she’s going to explode from too much information. She nods for him to continue. “I’m a Sky, all encompassing and accepting. Hayato is a storm and Takeshi’s rain. Ryohei and Reborn are both suns. Lambo’s a lightning. Mukuro and Chrome are mists, and Kyoya’s a cloud. Kensuke is more storm than lightning, but he’s both.”

“Do we have flame types?” Kyoko asks, before rushing on, “Actually, demonstrate the flame for me please.”

Tsuna blinks before a smile graces his face. He makes his flame appear in his hand before he shifts it around the desk, bounces on each of their hands before dissipating into the air. “Of course you have flames, love.”

“Hey stop trying to woo my girlfriend.” Haru winks at Tsuna, who rolls his eyes.

“This is discrimination against bisexuals! Hana what should we do!”

“Hey, I’m straight passing, seeing as I’m dating Ryohei. This is a personal problem.” Hana examines her nails, and ignores Tsuna pouting at her.

Everyone relaxes when Kyoko’s laughing finds itself to Haru laughing. Tsuna feels less like an Adult Responsible for Too Much, and more like Tsuna, a teenager with lots of supportive, close friends.

“Hey bossman,” Hana starts.

“Hana, for the love of all that’s good in the world, please never call me bossman again. You’re too sarcastic and I’m going to die.” Tsuna rubs his temples, “I can already hear Hayato screaming.”

“Yeah, cool, the puppy screams all the time, what’s new. Anyway, listen. Could you help teach us to unlock our flames and maybe some combat training. I’m sure the next Vongola boss needs some more, feminine opinions, don’t you?”

“I would love too.”

**Author's Note:**

> listen just know ryohei gets his ass handed to him by three very angry women


End file.
